legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nexus Tower
Nexus Tower contains the last shard of Pure Imagination. It was built by the Nexus Force to protect the Imagination Nexus from the Maelstrom and to stand as a beacon to minifigures across the LEGO Universe. You can donate bricks to the Nexus Jawbox to help with the construction of the Nexus Tower. Nexus Tower will be released on June 1st, 2011 according a news article here and the release notes http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/content.aspx?id=312867. NPCs *Nexus Naomi - Artificial Intellegence that acts as a guide. *Admiral Honor Accolade - Vendor that sells items from achievements and missions. *Dr. Overbuild - Assembly faction leader. *Duke Exeter - Sentinel faction leader. *Vanda Darkflame - Paradox faction leader. *Hael Storm - Venture League faction leader. *Gwen Tweenbangle - Vendor at the Assembly area. *Achilles Plutarch - Vendor at the Sentinel area. *A yet unkown vampire from the collectable minifigures. Unknown whether he will be a regular NPC or a Vendor. Minigames *Nexus Tower Combat Challenge (Name Unconfirmed) *Nexus Tower Foot Race (Unconfirmed) Faction-Only Missions *﻿Sentinel: Sentinels! Duke Exeter has noticed a surge of activity on Crux Prime. Can he entrust you with his sword to call down Imagination Blasts on Crux Prime? *Paradox: Paradox! Vanda Darkflame needs you for a Top Secret mission. This highly classified mission can only be given to those Paradox agents who are both trustworthy and tricky. Are you able to stay in the shadows? *Assembly: Assembly! Dr. Overbuild needs your building skills to help create and deploy a device which will help him track the creativity of Minifigures throughout the universe! *Venture League: Venture League! Hael Storm seeks a most mysterious lost treasure. However, you’ll need to brave the chaos on Crux Prime in order to find it! Nexus Force Plaques Just like most other worlds, Nexus Tower also has Nexus Force Plaques. Plaque 1 NEXUS TOWER Paradox Headquarters Faction Leader: Vanda Darkflame Vanda Darkflame's background is shrouded in mystery, though she was once the protégé of Baron Typhonus. She studies the forbidden power of the Maelstrom, believing that to defeat an enemy you must understand it and turn its power against it. Plaque 2 NEXUS TOWER Paradox Headquarters Monitoring: Brick Fury Brick Fury's advanced technology allows him to single-handedly defend our Forbidden Valley Refinery. His Maelstrom-powered weaponry and armor are monitored for signs of Maelstrom Corruption. Plaque 3 NEXUS TOWER Imagination Nexus The Imagination Nexus grows with each act of creativity. Warning: Do not touch. Or you might create another Maelstrom! Plaque 4 NEXUS TOWER Venture League Headquarters Faction Leader: Hael Storm Cheerful and always ready with a wisecrack, Hael Storm scoffs at what life throws at him, including the Maelstrom. A born problem solver, Hael has no fear of the unknown, and in times of danger, he will always rise to the challenge. Plaque 5 NEXUS TOWER Venture League Headquarters Hologram: The History of Planet Crux The Venture League is dedicated to tracking all of the planet chunks from planet Crux. Plaque 6 NEXUS TOWER Nexus Naomi Hologram: Nexus Naomi is your guide to Nexus Tower. She can help you find your way around, and you can interface with her in different areas. Dr. Overbuild constructed Nexus Naomi using mysterious debris he discovered outside the Nexus Temple just before it exploded. Plaque 7 NEXUS TOWER The Sentinels Headquarters Faction Leader: Duke Exeter Duke Exeter is the commander of the Nexus Force and the leader of the Sentinels. He devotes himself to protecting the innocent and battling the forces of chaos. When Baron Typhonus created the Maelstrom, Duke took it personally; he had allowed evil to birth right under his nose. He swore that he would not rest until the evil of the Maelstrom was undone once and for all! Plaque 8 NEXUS TOWER The Sentinels Headquarters Sentinel War Room: The Sentinels oversee the efforts to battle the Maelstrom on the Crux Prime Battlefield below. Plaque 9 NEXUS TOWER The Assembly Headquarters Faction Leader: Dr. Albert Overbuild Dr. Overbuild oversaw the construction of Nexus Tower and is devoted to the study and protection of the Imagination Nexus. He regards the Maelstrom as a threat, but never fears its presence, because in his view every problem has a solution; it only needs to be thought through. Plaque 10 NEXUS TOWER The Assembly Headquarters Bricks: The Assembly is dedicated to a system of orderly construction. Plaque 11 NEXUS TOWER Bank The bank is ready to blast off to keep your deposits if Nexus Tower ever falls under attack. Plaque 12 NEXUS TOWER The Assembly Stores Brick Vendor One-Eighty-One Model Vendor Barry Smoothmoves Brick Vendor Vendrox Plaque 13 NEXUS TOWER The Assembly Stores Asssembly Faction Gear Vendor Torbert Oscillator Model Vendor Gwen Tweenbangle Trivia *Despite being unreleased, 3D models for the tower's floors can be found in the game files. *Each faction will have a floor in the tower. *The Nexus Tower will contain a vault, where players can store items from their backpacks when they begin to run out of space. *If certain Macro codes were unlocked (which they are not), anyone could technically visit the world using "/testmap 1900", the code used by developers to access the world. *Upon completing the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short video will play, showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. Those who have already completed this mission but missed the scene will be able to see the video from the Nexus Tower. *It is the place where the Faction Leaders will be found, and it could possibly be the location of the in-game appearances of the collectible minifigures, such as the Robot or the Archer. *The music that will be heard at the Nexus Tower can be heard in certain locations around Nimbus Station; though it is played in Nimbus Station, the actual title of the song is "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room players can buy gear from their faction vendor. *The Nexus Tower Gift Bag is an unreleased item shown in the Nexus HQ. Video Gallery 300px|right 300px|left thumb|300px|left Picture Gallery Old nexus tower.PNG|Artwork from the Great Minifig Mission Nt.png|Launchpads on Nexus Tower Nexus Tower.png|Map of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower2.png|The vision of Nexus Tower seen by players at Crux Prime Nexus Tower.jpg|Original artwork released of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower_New.jpg|Early artwork of Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg|Artwork of Crux Prime with Nexus Tower in background Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg|Nexus City, visible on Crux Prime Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Paradox Pods copy.jpg|Artwork of experiments in the Paradox room/floor Paradox copy.jpg|Artwork of the Paradox room/floor Jawbox.png|Dr. Overbuild requests help for the Nexus Jawbox Nexus Tower 1.png|3D image found in the game's files Nexus tower 10.PNG|Main entry point to Nexus Tower Nexus tower 9.PNG|Duke Exeter in the Sentinel room/floor Nexus tower 8.PNG|Hologram map of Crux Nexus tower 7.PNG|The Paradox room/floor Nexus tower 6.PNG|Outer view of the Tower Build Nexus Tower Key-Visual.jpg|Hi-res "Build Nexus Tower" picture pic9FAE92479D774C1F57946D763640CF52.jpg pic18856AC8EA0546EE57FC886065996B9B.jpg|The Vault Nexus_Launchpad.png|Early? launchpad to Nexus Tower Venture115.png Training115.png CruxTeleport115.png RandomThing115.png SomeRandomGuy115.png SmashTheFakeStromling115.png Sentinel115.png SawsAndStromlingHair115.png RandomMinifigBeingSmashed115.png Paradox115.png Paradox2-115.png Nt115.png KnightValiantWeapon115.png Leaders115.png JavelinPlusStromlingEqualsSmashedStromling115.png DriveIntoStromlingsForFun115.png ChaingunOfDoom115.png CameraGuyAboutToGetHitByCrazyMinifig115.png Bricks115.png Assembly115.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-1.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-hael storm.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-10.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-4.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-9.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-11.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-3.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-8.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-6.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-7.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-5.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-2.png 1-7 nexus tower finished r2.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Nexus Tower Category:Buildings